Invasion
by Mayki DK
Summary: When they were abducted by the Dominators and trapped in their hallucination, it was not just the Arrow characters they had met, but also the Legends. And even one of those fallen who seems to be differets than others.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:Laurel (and all of the halucinated versions of characters) are different then normally. And Laurel is more like mean older sister who want to fight with the youngest one and act politely with the strangers. That's because this is her version from the world, where Sara and Oliver never left and Laurel and Oliver were a couple all that years. And Laurel live in rich world for some time so she is little spoiled by it.

 **CHAPTER** **1**

 ** _(Arrow 5x08)_**

 ** _Invasion_**

Sara woke up when she heard a knock on the glass. She looked around in confused. She sat in a car parked in front of the Queen's residence. And behind the window was... Laurel. What's going on here? She shouldn't be in the car, she fought... And Laurel was ...

Sara smiled wearily at the laughing Laurel bouncing behind the window. Yes, Laurel is getting married tomorrow. And Sara arrived at their pre-wedding dinner. She had a beautiful dresses in her suitcase. Three, precisely. She bought them all in the new boutique name _Gideon._

Laurel was standing in the end of the car which bring Sara here and puting out the luggages. Sara still couldn't believe it. Her older sister will live in this beautiful large house with servants, gardener, chef and no student loans. Happy is the life of millionaires.

"God. How much luggage did you bring?" Laurel laughed in her breathless as she pulled out the second and the hardest of the luggages. Yes, this was Lauren's happy time, and Sara must not mess it with envy. She put on her happiest expression and jumped out of the car. "What, do you think you're moving in?" It was hitting below the belt from Laurel. But Sara didn't let herself cry, as she know Laurel, she not even aware of it.

"Oh! I wish." Sara smiled and went to hug her older sister. Just don't mess it.

"I miss you." Laurel murmured Saura's ear as she wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I miss you, too." Sara replied in a whisper as Laurel squeezed her. Then she pulled away from her and looked at her. Laurel literally glowed with joy. Ofcourse she did, she will married tomorrow. Her hair was perfectly combed, and she has makeup on her face for today's trial dinner. Did Sara arrive so late? Laurel still wasn't dress in her dress, so Sara still should has time. But something interested her. A pendant which was definitely not Laurel's style. "This is beautiful." Sara murmured as she took it into her hand to look at it better. There was some engraving on it.

"Thanks. Ollie got it for me." Laurel smiled proudly, and if it were possible, Sara would have thought she had grown up by proud.

Sara stared back at the engraving. "It's a bird?" Why the bird?

"It's a canary." Laurel answered, as if it were quite clear. Suddenly a shock passed through Sara's body like an electric current. Something was wrong and it was about Laurel. **_Sara felt as if Laurel will get lost, as if she will get lost and never appeared again._** She pulled away from Laurel and tried to organize her thoughts, calm down and get rid of that nasty, uncomfortable feeling. It had a reason, of course. It was almost there, she had it at arm's lenght. Almost there...

"Sara?" her sister said, and all the possible answers os Sara's questions melted away like steam over the pot. But the feeling of losing remained. Sara pressed it her sister against her wrapped her hands round her neck and hugged her tightly again. She won't let her go.

"It's just that I missed you." Sara muttered once more, trying to calm herself.

Laurel laughed, almost victorious. But why? "Come on, dinner starts in less than two hours. You have to get ready." Laurel said as she led Sara into the house.

"Ma'am." a thundering voice came from the door as two sisters entered, and Sara felt another shock. They both turned to that voice. There stood a tall bouncer in a dark suit, a short-haired man, and a young black man beside him.

"Sarah, these are the bodyguards that Ollie hired for the wedding. They will be in charge of security and special guests, among which you belong." Laurel smiled at Sarah and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Me?"

"Sure. You're my sister." Laure smiled. Sara frowned, there was no good reason for this. Why she should be checked by bodyguard? Nothing was wrong with her, was it? "This is Mick Rory, Carter Hall and Jafferson Jackson." Each of the men nodded slightly at his greeting. Sara could not help, but she knew them from somewhere. "They'll be in charge of the guests inside." Perhaps they were already working on other Queen's events. "And Mick will look especially after you. But don't worry, you won't even feel it." The tall bouncer stepped forward, and Sara unconsciously rubbed her right arm. As if there was something missing. **_A scar, a burn._** "Come. I will show you a bedroom." Laurel smiled, pulling her sister up the stairs. And the strange feeling disappeared again.

 **xxx**

"Ray. Ray, get up. It's time to go." Ray was wake up by voice of a young hyperactive blonde. He looked around, he was in a luxury apartment, his apartment in Star City. He lay in a suit on a large leather seat. He was at home, how... "Come on Ray, it hadn't take me that long." Felicity, his ... fiancee, stand before him in a dark blue dress, her hair in a smooth bunch. "So get up, Ray. We have to go if we want to get to Queen's residence in time. Yes, young Queen will get married tomorrow. And Ray is a guest.

Ray didn't understand how he could nod to attend the Queen's trial dinner and the wedding itself. He was a business associate of Robert Queen, but he and Oliver has never been a close friend. There was a kind of rivalry among them. But he couldn't renounce it, he give a promise. In addition, there will be the Executive Board of Queen's Consolidate. And if they have to take his offer seriously, he have to show up there.

He got up and walked to the mirror. Surprisingly, his shirt wasn't wrinkled at all, he had just a little disheveled hair. He took the crest and combed them. Felicity reached him with a tie in the same dark blue color as her dress. When he looked at that tie, he frowned. This wasn't his style. But he couldn't say no to Felicity. He let her tie it. She smiled at him, and Ray sighed. He had a perfect life here. Whether if he gets into the management or not, he can be happy.

As he reached for his jacket when Felicity's phone rang. SMS. She looked at it, and Ray look at the reflection of the mirror as he frowned at her reflection behind him. "Is there something wrong?"

Felicity jerked. "Just ... some ... problem at work." she muttered nervously, and if Ray wasn't so naive, he would have known he was lying.

"Should I by afraid?" He and Felicity worked together, and if there's any problem in the company, the business associate should know that.

"No! No ... nothing serious it's just... I have to go. You have to go dinner at that dinner alone." she said, taking off her earrings and running around the room. Then she went back to the bedroom.

Ray sighed. "But Felicity. You can't do it to me. "

"do what, honey?" Falicity laughed from the bedroom.

"Let me go into the lion's pit alone."

Felicity came out of the bedroom in another dress and her hair dissolved. She came to Ray and stroked his face. "It's just a trial dinner. You will be as sweet and charming as ever." Ray smiled and half shyly bent his head. Felicity always knew what to say. He looked up at her and smiled. Felicity stared at him with a love he never saw at anyone else. And then he felt a strange shock, and a blonde Felicity was replaced by a strange brunette for a fraction of a second. But when he blinked she was gone and Felicity was back.

"I have to go." she muttered hurriedly, grabbing her phone and running out of the apartment.

Ray frowned. What was it. He looked at himself in the mirror. No, that tie is definitely not his style. It was too... **_cold._** He took off and exchanged it for another, more playful, brown with red dots. Better. He took the keys of the car and went for a trip to the residence behind the town.

 **xxx**

Sara got a quick shower, and now she worn only her underwear and stood in front of her bed, staring at the three dresses on it and try to effort to choose. One was a long, green with long slit. Too formal. She felt like she was wearing them before. She almost remembered dancing with an unknown Brit. The other dress were black, short. That kind of little black ones, no woman will make a bad step with them, but they won't even captivate. The third was blue and cold. The reminded her something. And that memory brought a sad nostalgia. She wouldn't have this feeling tonight. She will take the black ones.

They fit well. Maybe it was a bit short, but it never bothered her to be challenging. And Laurel forgives her. She had forgiven her for worse things. Like...

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sara called. She was dressed, there was nothing to be ashamed of. A desperate Laurel came into the room, her eyes swollen, the perfect hair disheveled. "What happened?"

"Ollie... he... He's not here and he doesn't take my calls." Laurel sobbed, and Sara sighed. That was all? She expected a terrorist attack or an assassin raid at least.

"That will be a good Laurel," Sara said encouragingly to her sister and stroked her arms.

"But you don't understand. I spoke with dad, he and his fatherwere robbed. they come back here, but then Ollie left and nobody know where he is. "

That was new to Sara. She couldn't help, but instead of worrying about Oliver, she was suddenly worryng about that poor man who had chosen to rob him. "When?"

"Two hours ago, my dad called me when they wrote the report. I spoke with Ollie, but then he left." Laurel murmured and sobbing.

"And was he all right?" Sara's tone was like talking to a little child.

"Yes..." Laurel answered, and Sara interrupted it quickly before she could continue.

"So you see. He has already mastered the assault today, so what is the probability that something else will happen? Apparently, as the news came out, everybody called him, so he just turned off the ringing to have some peace." Sara had to admit it sound like true.

"But he's not here yet." Laurel murmured. Did she really want to argue with her why her early-husband hadn't arrived yet? Doesn't she see Sara trying to calm her down?

"He's just shaken, he just need to put together. Besides, you know Ollie, he's always late. He likes to be in centre of attention when he walks into the door." Yes, humor will calm Laurel down. And she calmed down. Laurel laughed like at command, and it was good. "You see, it will be all right. But what is wrong is your hair." Sara laughed, and Laurel began brushing her mesed hair with her fingers. Sara laughed again. "Come on. You don't make it like that." she took Laurel's hand and led her to the dressing-table where laied her hair brush.

 **xxx**

Ray arrived shortly after the beginning, so he had to wait an hour for dinner. And the rest of the guests still give him a lot of questions about why he had arrived alone and whether there were any problems in his perfect world.

"Mr. Palmer, I'm glad to see you." addressed him the old man with glasses. Ray felt embarrassed, he remembered man's name, but not from where he knew him.

"Dr. Stein." Ray smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't talk about it.

"Where is your adorable fiancee?" Thank God.

"She had to work, a minor problem. But she will arrive at tomorrow's ceremony." Ray smiled and cursed Felicity for leaving him in this alone.

"I love to hear. I expect the next wedding I will be invited, be yours." the man smiled pleasantly. Then he looked behind Ray's shoulder and frowned. "Excuse me please. My assistant obviously understood the expressionbe friendlytoo well." Stein murmured, and walked to the pair at the one-handed. A young man who whispered something in ear of a black woman with a special carved necklace. Ray's awareness show him some memory which quickly disapear.

"Hm... a new guys." the lazy voice sounded after him. Ray felt shock at his back again. Now he knew there was something wrong. Of all the mad things he had been prepared for, this wasn't one of them. And he has no idea why. Who was that man? Did they know each other? "So, tell me, Raymond, who is your fiancee." Apparently they knew when the man addressed him by name. But Ray couldn't remember his name.

"Felicity." Ray announced proudly, and walked over to the fondue table. It struck him how big that machine was. But then he realized, there were more than two hundred guests, they couldn't use a small home version. And it didn't work. "Oh, come on." He was starving, and this was the only thing to eat, except the seafood with the caviar. He hated seafood.

"Felicity, hm... I hope that Ramon doesn't pull out a vacuum cleaner on me this time." said the stranger, and Ray knew it was his version of a personal joke. But Ray didn't understand it.

"Felicity and that designer? Why should they pull out a vacuum cleaner on you? Are you dirty?"

The stranger laughed and Ray frowned. What he said? "Designer?" That made him entertained?

"Yeah. He designed a dress for bride and bridesmaids." Ray explained, and his confused frown deepened.

"Why it's not surprised me." the stranger shook his head. Then he looked at Ray again, as if he were looking for something, and then he rolled his eyes. "Wait." he muttered, pulling a small, barely three-inch screwdriver out of his pocket. He leaned behind the table, opened the fondue machine's protective hatch and began to work on the wires. And suddenly the stiff, thickened began to jump out of the machine and get warm again.

"Wow. Wasn't bad. "

"You told me once I could be an electrical engineer in next life." the stranger smirked, and Ray felt another shock and strange flashes. **_The spaceship and the cell in which he was with this stranger._** Unconsciously, he began to rub his left cheek. The stranger sighed. "Maybe you should introduce yourself to the bride." Yeah, that was a good idea. Ray knew Laurel Lance from previous events, but never talked to her. He should start with the connections with her. "There she is. And with her sister." the stranger pointed on the crowd at two blondes in black. And there was another shock, women in black masks. It's weird tonight.

 **xxx**

To fix Laurel's hair was harder than Sara waited. Fortunately, make-up just needed a handkerchief for wiping blurred mascara under the eyes and re-applying the mascara on the lashes. They were smiling at the end of this adjustment, but when Laurel stepped into the hall and mixed into the guests, Laurel frowned again.

"He's not coming." Laurel murmured. Sara only rolled her eyes. And it's here again.

"Don't worry. He'll be here." Sara assured her. She was slowly losing her strength in that assurance.

"I don't know..." And enough! Sara understood that Laurel was insecure, she had the full right to do so, as a bride. But what's the enought, that's too enought!

"You know Ollie's never been on time for anything..." Both of them waved a greeting to an old friend of their childhood. "...in his entire life."

"You didn't see him earlier." she said with a fake smile sended to the guests. But her voice was uncertain. "He had this look on his face like... like he was backing out."

"No way." Sara whispered as she felt the shock, the ship in the storm. "He loves you."

"He just... He looked like everything that he knew was wrong." Laurel added, and Sara stopped. She knew that feeling. She _had_ it too. No! This is Laurel's big time, she can't mess it. Not this time. Shesuppressed the shock as deeply into her subconscious as she could and smiled at her sister.

"I'm pretty sure that every guy has that look the night before their wedding." Sara assured her older sister and handed her a glass of champagne. If they both have to survive tonight, she must drunked her.

"You know, there was a time when I thought the two of you would... would actually hook up." Laurel smiled. But Sara heard a drop of remorse in Laurel's voice, hiding under joy.

 ** _Ship_**. No, Laurel big time. "You know I prefer girls." Sara laughed. Yes, it's easier with women.

Laurel laughed and look away from Sara to greet another guest. Sara doesn't want to look as if she doesn't enjoy herself, as if she doesn't enjoy her sister wedding, so she turned to one of her guests, Lily. She knew her father, she couldn't remember from where.

From the fondue table, a young man in a suit came and headed straight to Laurel. "Miss Lance. Hi, I'm Ray Palmer, a business associate of Oliver's father." And who knew Laurel, knew that this man was bored her and she wanted to get rid of him. "I just wanted to say congratulations." Like every person in the hall. Yes, Laurel was bored.

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you." Laurel replied with a fake smile that she had practiced with Oliver in all that years. But she had to end this conversation, and that was why Sara was here. She was her sister and bridesmaid, it's her duty. Laurel reached for Sara and laid her hand on Sara's back to catch her attention. "Uh, this is... this is my sister Sara." Sara turned to Ray, and they both suddenly froze a smile on their lips as they felt a shock. "Have we met before?" Ray leaned his head on the side. Another vision of **_space ship, a time ship. Streets like from other century. Dark cave and lots of swords._**

No, it was Lauren's time! "No. I think I'd remember." She can't do it to her.

Ray thought. "You just..." _Oh no. Nononononono_..."...seem very familiar." Sara sighed that the man did not mention anything strange, like a shockes that he seemed to experience too.

"Excuse us." Laurel said, exaggeratedly sweet, and dragged Sara away. Ray stared at the women for a moment and wondered where he knew them. Especially Sara. Somewhere deep inside he felt a strong respect to her.

"Are you sure you prefer girls?" Laurel snapped as she drove her away from Ray. She needed to know, she didn't want to have any problems from her younger sister's ex-lover at her wedding. "He was sexy." Laurel added, waiting for the reaction to prove her worst.

"Yeah. Well, I like men too, but with girls it's easier." Sara smiled. Laurel frowned at her, waiting for a larger answer. "They don't think so much of themself and less dying." Where did this come from?

"Sara?" Where did this come from, dying? "Sara!" Laurel grabbed her sister's arm and turned her toward to herself. "Sara, who died?" Laurel asked desperately. Sara stared at her sister, what was this? Laurel sighed to calm herself. "You said: They are less dying. Did anyone die? Some man?" She asked sweetly. Sara frowned. Did anyone die? Another shock, light, glow, and deep brighteyes.

"I, I ..." Sara wanted to told Laurel about the strange feelings she'd been experiencing since she arrived. She didn't want to upset her, but she felt as if she was going to be scrape off if Laurel would continue to urge. But then someone disturbed her.

"Sorry to interrupting, ladies." said a lazy voice, and Sara met those penetrating eyes from her vision. Her mouth dried out. Where did she met this man? "I'd like to congratulate you, Miss Lance." the man smiled. His eyes were sparkling, and Sara knew he had side intentions.

"Yeah, thank you." Laurel didn't even bother to put on a smile, only ominously looking at the men.

"I'd like to borrow your sister for a while, if you allow."

"Actually, I don't-" the stranger did take Sara away. Something was weird about him. He was different from everyone else here. And, like Ray Palmer, he was familiar to her.

They went to the lounge where music was playing. A few people resorted to the dance floor, trying to shorten their long wait for dinner. The song ended and replaced by another. The first tones had caused Sara's frost on his back.

"I think I wanna dance this time." the tall stranger stretched, watching her with a enchanting look. _This time._ She had never seen him before. Then she heard the words of the song.

 _Love, love will keep us together_

 _Think of me babe whenever_

 _Some sweet talking girl comes along_

 _Singin a song…_

She knew that song. It should be faster and more retro than this ballad, but it was definitely same. She remembered **_the bar, the cheap beer from the bottle, enchanting look and... a bar fight. Very funny fight._**

She didn't know how, but they sudanly standing in the middle of the dance floor, the stranger's hands around her waist and moving in the rhythm. She felt... safe. The stranger grabbed her hand and turned her around. From the corner of her eyes, she caught saw a young black man, a bodyguard, talking about something with an older man. Then something strange happened, as if **_a young bodyguard had ignite and the old man had vanished._** But when she look again, they stood there again, as if nothing had happened. "You can't tell anyone, Sara." the stranger whispered in her ear, and Sara shook. Where did he know her name.

"About what?"

The stranger drew her closer. "About those visions." How he knew them? "They can't know." Sara caught sight of the other bodyguard, the tall bouncer, heading for them. For a second he wasn't wearing a suit, but **_an old, shabby beige jacket._** "I know it's make you crazy, I know. But you can't mention it until you all wake up." Who was that man?

"Sir." said the bouncer's voice behind him. "You are not on the guest list. I'll have to ask you to leave. "

The stranger didn't turn to him, just watching Sara. "I wouldn't expectyouto throw me out, Mick." he grinned. "Later, Assassin." With a grinning smile, he left with a bodyguard.

Sara stood there, alone, in the middle of the dance floor. Yes, she knew him. She was sure. She wanted to run after him, ask him questions, perhaps embrace him, when Laurel appeared right before her. She has desper in her eyes. "Sara, Ollie texted me." she said in a shaky voice. "He won't come."

Now she couldn't leave her sister.

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

Gideon:In Legends of Tomorrow, all the clothes that they used in missions were made by Gideon, so I was thinking of naming the boutique where Sara bought her clothes by her. Also, Sara's green dress which I mentioned. This dress was in LoT 1x03, Sara was wearing them when she dance with Rip.

Ray's first talk with Leonard: Links to Legends of Tomorrow 1x02 when they tried to rob Savadge.

Vacuum Cleaner:In Flash 1x04 Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity released a vacuum cleaner like a larger Cold gun version.

Ray's first talk with Leonard: Links to Legends of Tomorrow 1x02 when they tried to rob Savadge.

Cisco as a designer:I thought it would be fun. You know, he designed the costume White Canary (Sara), made adjustments for Black Canary (Laurel). And in some ways he worked on Ray's suit when he helped him with Flash 1x18. Not only he worked on their costumes but on others too, so why not make a designer by him?

The song:Love will keep us together, just try to imagine it slower. It's the song from Legends of Tomorrow 1x01, when Sara ask Leonard to dance and he refused.

Where could you find the Legends:Jax, Mick and Carter, as bodyguards. Stein just Stein. Nate as Stein's assistant and Amaya as the girl he with he wasvery friendly. Well, of course, Snart is a stranger who will stack the cards later. Kendra and Rip appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** : Laurel (and all of the halucinated versions of characters) are different then normally. And Laurel is more like mean older sister who want to fight with the youngest one and act politely with the strangers. That's because this is her version from the world, where Sara and Oliver never left and Laurel and Oliver were a couple all that years. And Laurel live in rich world for some time so she is little spoiled by it. So sorry to all Laurel's fans.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _(Arrow 5x08)_**

 ** _Invasion_**

Sara spent the whole night by reassuring Laurel. It was almost early morning when Laurel finally fell asleep. So Sara went to her room to sleeping a little, if it is possible, in less then three hours.

When Sara woke up and saw herself in the mirror, she was horrified. Less than three hours of sleep didn't work at all, just the opposite. There were dark circles under her eyes and her eyes was bright and red. She has to do something about it. She dressed her usual t-shirt and tracksuit and went to the kitchen for some slices of cucumber, perhaps it would help with that red eyes, at least. She should cover the dark circles with make-up.

The kitchen was already in hurry. Five hours left for the ceremony, and another hour for wedding ceremony, celebrations and entertainment. Chefs were already preparing delicious dishes and stared at Sara with a hateful glance when she asked for two slices of cucumber. But, with great anger, they finally gave it to her.

With the happy expression of her little victory, Sara walked through the corridors, a cucumbers slides in her hand. The hired servants walked through the corridors and completed the last modifications. Sara again felt a sting of envy. Laurel will live in luxury and she will live in small apartmen with student loan. No, not now. Sara suppressed them as deeply as she could and walked along the corridor. There was a few guests along her way, and suddenly she was regret for her clothes and unperfect look. If Laurel finds out how she looked, she'll blame her. Same as Moira, but Sara didn' care about her. She was interested only about Laurel. And here again, Laurel was interested in the opinion of the people of the higher society, whether they accept her as equal to them.

She heard a rubbernecks spying on her. That was why they had arrived earlier, the latest gossip. Well, now they have them. A younger sister of the bride to stroll in her tracksuits and unkempt hair. Laurel surely kills her. "Long night, Assassin?" interrupted the lazy voice of a stranger from last night. He stood there in a dark tux, as elegant as yesterday.

Sara chose to ignore him and walked past him. The man didn't stop and walk beside her. They were quiet, but he didn't cease to stare at her with a grinning smile that her knees bruised. But she didn't know him. "I thought you were threw out yesterday." she said coldly.

"Yes, I was." the stranger grinned. Then, with two quick steps, he overtook her and stood in her way. Sara was barely able to stop before she crash into him. The man grinned again and leaned toward her. "But I always find a way, you know it." he whispered in her ear. The guests whispering woke up again. Sara almost can hear thatnew juisy gossip: _The younger sister of the bride is too friendly to unwanted guests_. But it doesn't matter. She stared up at the penetrating eyes that hypnotized her. She couldn't decide what color they had. Green, blue, gray, or hazelnut? Or maybe all? "As in Russia, do you remember?" Grayish green, with a hint of nuts around the dolls. But that wasn't all...

"I've never been in Russia." she snapped. The man frowned. Yes, his right eye is more blue than green. She already saw those eyes somewhere. But where? "I don't know you!" she stepped away. Even though this man caught her interest, she couldn't spoil her sister's wedding day, by nothing. "If you'll excuse me now..." she frowned and walked past him. His hand on her arm stopped her.

"You have to wake up Sara! There's not much time."

"Let me go!" she shouted and pulled herself from his grip.

As if on- cue, the bodyguard which fired the stranger out yesterday, appeared in the corridor. The stranger frowned at him, then looked at Sara again. "I'll come back." And he vanished.

Sara was shooked by the man's strange behavior. But she did not have time to think about it. She had to prepare for the wedding. She is the main bridesmaid, and as such she has many duties, including helping the bride with her own preparation. And after last almost sleepless night, it will surely be a tough cookie.

xxx

When Sara was finally done with her hair and makeup, she was quite satisfied. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough. Now the bridesmaids dress. She will see it for the very first time, she wasn't even on the dress test, she only sent her measurements to seamstresses. She open a black plastic bag and uncovered a gold fabric. Gold, why gold? Sara understood that Laurel wanted a luxurious wedding, to show she's good enough for this rich world. And gold was a mark of luxury. But who looks good in gold? Blondes definitely not.

She pulled them out and laid them on the bed. She stared at them for a moment, her hand gently sliding over the shiny fabric. It was surprisingly soft. The highest quality. Sara sighed. Time to put them on. They fell on the body like the second skin. The seamstress has done it well even when they never met. The cut was fairly flattering and she fell good in it. But the color was a problem. She looked pale. A pale blonde in a golden dress. but ther is nothing to do. She can't just change color, it's too late.

And speaking of time, she need to go to Laurel.

When she walked into Lauren's room, she was in shock. Around Laurel was three stylists. One made her hair, second a make-up, and the third one was fllatening a layer of petticoats from beautiful white dress. Sara couldn't help, but smile, when she imagine poor Ollie to try pass through the layers of expensive chiffon and silkthrough the layers of expensive chiffon and silk at their wedding night. Her smile change in laught and surprised not only the women in front of her, but Sara herself. She felt she didn't laugh for very long time.

"So, all is done, Miss Lance." one of the women said, turning to Sara. "Oh no, miss.You're definetlly not go like this." she aghast said to Sara. Sara just raised her eyebrows. What was whrong? She knows she don't look perfect, but was it so bad?

"That's all right, it doesn't look so bad." Laurel replied on her younger sister, without breaking her gaze from her reflection in a large mirror. Sara frowned. This was Lauren's day, but too many cooks spoil the broth. She can't make a scapegoat from her. Sara was already opening her mouth to tell her something when she was interrupted by aghasted stilist.

"You can not go like that, you are incredibly pale in this dress, and the dark circles under your eyes are covered by a very careless way." Sara blushed. It was true that she didn't know much about makeup but was it so obvious? "Come on, sit down, I'll make it right, before I go for the husband's mother, Mrs. Queen. Make her hair and pick up the accessories.Tell her I'll be here soon." the stylist commanded another two women. Both of them obeyed her and grabbing their huge briefcases full of hair cosmetics, hair decorations, jewelery, and as soldiers stamped out of the room. The remaining stilist turned back to Sara. "Sit down here, miss."

"It might not be necessary, Kendra. You'd better go to Moira or she'll be angry." Laurel said, look at Sara for the first time. She stared at her for a moment, before she sighed and nodded. "All right, but hurry. Gosh, Sara, you were supposed to tell me that gold is not your color."

What?... I told her. A several times. But Sara decided to remain silent. It won't to add fuel to the flames, better to take care only on the strangely familiar stylist, Kendra. Sara knew her from somewhere, her atypical hairstyle, more accurately her stripes, seems familiar.

"I'll remove your old makeup first." With these words, Kendra began to cleanse Sara's skin by a cotton swab with a sweet smelling liquit. "The first step for perfect akeup is base that will keep everything in place." And with this words Kendra began apply a beige base at Sara's face. "The corrector you have used doesn't even match your skin tone, it's too dense for the eyes, a pink hue and a fluid texture is better for the eyes." Kendra gently tapped the pink corrector under Sara's eyes. "Now it's time for makeup. Your tone is... no, no, no, yes, this one will suits you." Kendra smiled victoriously. "Makeup is applied either with a sponge or brush, then fixed with a transparent powder. You can ad a blush, bronzer and shimer." Everything that Kendra had named gradually applied Sara's face. "We're done, now just a little bit of color, lipstick, and this one... is exactlly your tone." After a moment, searching in her huge cosmetic suit, she took a deep red lipstick and began to brush it on Sara's lips. "And there is it. Now just mascara, do you want to apply it yourself or will you leave me?"

Sara glanced uncertainly at the frowned older sister. She was nervous, Kendra had been there for a long time. But Sara doesn't care. At least this will be Sara's punishment for Laurel's latest behaviour: furious Moira. "If it doesn't bother you..." Sara smiled sweetly.

"Not at all." And with a dazzling smile, Kendra take a luxurious-looking mascara. And in a few seconds Sata could look at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize her own reflection. The pale blond woman with the circles under the eyes from sleepless night was gone. In front of her stood a beautiful young and fresh-looking woman. "I hope you like it." Kendra looked at her watch. "Ans it took just seven minutes, that's my personal record." Sara just wondered how someone might be so positive. Can this woman frown at all?

"Yes, she looks great, but now you should go to Moira, immediately." Laurel smiled too sweetly.

Kendra merely nodded snd wrapped everything in her briefcase. But before she left, she turned to Sara and handed her the lipstick that she had previously put on Sara's lips. "Just for sure." Kendra smiled and left the room.

"You didn't have to restrain her just because you cannot make your makeup." Laurel whispered as Kendra closed the door.

"It wasn't so big deal." Sara's eyes rolled. Sometimes her sister tended to exaggerate.

"Moira had to wait, she would be upset. If you said you needed a makeup stylist, I'd send her to you before." Laurel raged.

"Gosh, Laurel, you heard her, it was only seven minutes, the Ice Queen will survive it." But that obviously wasn't Lauren's problem. There was something else. "What's wrong?"

Laurel sighed. "Ollie didn't come home yesterday."

Sara frowned. She's gonna kill him. "You know Ollie, he just enjoyed the last night of freedom and he drank so much he fell asleep at the bar, he's a groom, he can afford it at his last night." Sara smiled with false positivitie she had seen from Kendra.

"You think?"

"Yeah." For a moment Sara watched her sister sitting upright on the bed and playing with the ridiculously fluffy skirt of her wedding dress. The ceremony will certainly be magnificent. Pretty fancy. She should write down somewhere that she wants her wedding be small, only she and the groom, the family and some very close friends. Garden wedding, with daddy's famous grilled ribs. Ordinary white dress, perhaps from Gideon, nothing magnificent. Or she just goes to Vegas and then on some family gatherings she rolls the news at the least suitable time, just for fun. Yeah, it sounds good. Who knows, perhaps, Daddy will choke his beer on Lauren's expensive dress which she's going to wear. Certainly the dress will be expensive, when Laurel start living with Ollie she won't wear anything cheaper than 500$. Sara's, in other hand, buying things for two zeroes at and cheaper. "Come on, I'll give you a pendant. You know, something old and borrowed."

Laurel immediately stood up with new find enthusiasm and turned her back to Sara, facing the mirror. Sara had to climb to the tip so she could turn on the pendant. Laurel looked at the glaring jewel with love in her eyes, and Sara could tell she was inventing a plan to persuade mom to leave it to her. The family tradition has said that the pendant must bypass all daughters at their wedding day to eventually get the oldest one, and then pass it on to her daughters in same way. So, Laurel couldn't have him until Sara had been married. But as Sara knew her sister, she would find an excuse: " _Sara will never find a man, there's no point in hiding him, and it will be better to continue in the tradition now_." And Mum will surely believe her. It's been years since Sara bring the boy home. She dates more with the girls to her parents's displeasure. She couldn't help but she miss something on all men. Something in their eyes, in their voice's tone, in their intelligence. She didn't feel the pleasant excitement of the unknown. She missed a dangerous cold aura around them. She simply didn't find an ideal man. Or did she...?

The door sudenly slammed and inside was upset Oliver. Something happened, he looks to be out on his own. But it doesn't matter. Sara was interested only on her sister, and how this man hurted her last night. She wanted to screaming, scolding, slapping him, or **_make a target for her throwing knives from him_**...But she din none of that. Instead, she took a deep breath, and in a calm, cold voice with a bit of sarcasm, she said: "Do not you know that she is wearing the bride to see the bride before the wedding?" **_Someone would be proud of her cold tone..._**

"Or run away from a trial dinner." Laurel snapped at her future husband. So she's upset thats mean Sara doesn't have to keep back her remorses.

"I-I know. I apologize." Oliver began to excuse, and Sara rolled her eyes.

Sara stared in the mirror at Oliver's reflection behind her, and she grimaced. "By a text." That spattered this words as if they were something disgusting. And it was. Sara always hated people who solved their problems over the phone to won't have to face them. And texts were a new level of cowardice.

"Sarah, will you give us a few minutes, please?" Oliver's tone sounded like when father reproving his child. What does he allow to her? She looked at her sister, but she dropped her look and avoiding Sara's eyes. Her sister will not only doesn't stand up for her, she even agrees with him.

Sara rolled her eyes again, and sighed as she started to leave. But she couldn't forgive her mean comment on Oliver's account as she walked past him. "You're lucky I'm not a trained assassin, or something." She didn't even know why she said it. Perhaps it was a morning talk with the stranger. He called her assassin. She just used it, and she came out of the room as the winner of this little word struggle. If it could even be called a struggle.

"Uuuu. That was _cold_." Talk about a devil...

"You again?" Sara snorted boredly.

"The best of Star City's high society on one place? I cannot miss it." He grinned at her and stopped her in same way as in the morning and stared right into her eyes. "Plus, there's a pretty good company here." he said slowly with deeper voice than usual.

"Starling."

"What?"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "It's _Starling_ City, not _Star_ City." She walked past him and continued walking.

The stranger grinned and caught up with her. A few seconds went in silence. But then something gleamed in his eyes, and Sara knew it had something to do with her. "Come on, Sara. I was trying to make a conversation."

Sara stopped, turned to him and answered automatically. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring... at... my ass..." At the end, her voice was trembling and almost lost when she had another flash, no, **a memory.**

The stranger smiled. There was it, she woke up. He already knows. He began to walk around her with slow but elegant steps. "Well, well. Such strong words without telling me about your death? How mean, Canary..." Sara stood there, stiff. "You should go help your friends.Looks like a groom has trouble."The stranger with the last words disappeared behind her. **_She knew him. And he knew her. From that space ship. A time ship._** His voice lost, as if the wind had blow it away. **_She knew the man from yesterday too, Ray._** And she knew another people from that party. **_She slowly turn back to him, she had so many questions._** But she knew mainly him. And she lost him.

But he was already gone...

\-- _Leonard--_

 **xxx**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxx**

So, finally done. This chapter was mainly about Sara. In next and last chapter (I hope it will be last) we will see Ray's awakening and they journey to Smoak Tech and some surprising discoveries.

 **Moira** : Before her husband and son disappeared at sea, she had to drive Oliver's life. If someone around him wasn't good for him in her eyes, she got rid of them (we could see it in Arrow 2x20 when she paid to Samantha Clayton for leaving with Oliver's baby and never come back). If Moira behaved like this before, she surely had warned Laurel to be classy. Similarly, Sara was warned too. Something like: "Be decent and don't make any problems. You don't want to Oliver and your sister break up. Do you?"

 **Russia** Legends of Tomorrow 1x04 and 1x05

 **"I was trying to make a conversation." "Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass."** It's a dialogue between Sara and Leonard in deleted scene from Legends of Tomorrow 1x01

 **Star City x Starling City** We already know there's completely different Arrow story with Digg. _The Glades's tragedy_ and _mirakuru_ happened, so we can expected there weren't any reason to rename the city. That's why Sara know it like Starling City.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray entered the bedroom where Felicity was preparing herself. "Thank God." he sighed visibly.

"For what?" Felicity asked with her usual cute confusion while putting on her piny pearl earrings.

"For you won't let me go alone today." he smiled boylishly and hugged her frombehind his waist.

"Of course I won't." she turned around and put her hands around his neck and smiled at him. "I promised you, didn't I?" she whispered to his lips. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Ray smiled in the kiss. This is why he adore his fiancé. His beloved _**Ann**_... Felicity.

"Are you all right, honey?" Felicity frowned as she saw his absent look. Ray just smiled and lebed for another kiss. And another. And another. And another. They will drive late today...

 **xxx**

An hour later, when they both dressed again, Ray stood in front of the mirror and tightened his brown tie with red dots. Felicity stood behind him, look at the second mirror. They both stared at each other's reflection with a silly smile on their face. Suddenly Felicity frowned.

"Is this the same one you wear at yesterday?" she asked, without turning to face him and continuing in adjusting her makeup.

"What?" Raw raised his eyebrows.

"That tie. Is it?" continued Felicity.

Ray just shrugged. "It's my favorite one. And no one will notice."

Felicity bited her lower lip as she always had did every time she disagreed, but she didn't want to argue about it. So she used only one argumen she know. "As you wish. But I really like if you bring that one with blue dots." She blushed her face for the last time and turned to Ray. "I'm done. Can we go? "

Ray turned to her and smiled again. "Yeah. I just chane my tie."

He leaned to and tried to kiss her. But Felicity covered her lips with her hand and stepped back. "Lipstick." she said simply, and Ray chuckled. Women and their makeup. He pulled her back against him, and with a smile kissed her on cheek.

"When we get back, you'll have to compensate it." he whispered in her ear, and Felicity blushed.

"Allright." she whispered, and a lascivious smile sprang to her face. She really loved this little promise, Ray recognized it. And he had no reservation about it. His life was just perfect. _She_ was perfect.

The way was running fast this time, with Felicity next to him. All the way he wondered how he deserved Felicity and how lucky he was to she is his fiancé, the love of his life, and ignored the warning bells in his head.

The guests were already inside, trying to get some fun before the ceremony began. Today they didn't dance. The ladies didn't want to wrinkle their clothes or destroy complicated hairstyles. _**Haircut**_. Ray whirled his head and looked around the room automatically. He was looking for one of the bodyguards, the big one. He didn't know why, he never talk to him.

"Mr. Palmer." There was a voice behind him, and Ray turned. Stein. "Good to see you again." the old man smiled widely and shook his hand wildly. Then he looked at his tie. "It's nice tie. It looks better than that from yesterday." Ray stared at his tie and began to take off the invisible sticks. What's the answer to this? "I ... Um ... Well ..." He turned to Felicity and hoped for less help. But her gaze said only: I told you they will notice.

"Oh, of course, Miss Smoke. You look beautiful today, my dear." Stein smiled at once at Felicity, kissing her hand like a real gentleman. A somewhat outdated gesture, but still so Felicity blushed and giggled. At least Stein forgot on Ray's tie.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Felicity smiled at Stein. "And how is your new Firestorm project going?" She asked enthusiastically, and Ray stopped, _**Firestorm**_. He looked around the room again, this time for the youngest bodyguard. Something is wrong.

"Excuse me, please." Ray said hurriedly, and went to one of the refreshment tables. Those mini-cakes looked delicious.

"So this is your fiancee?" A stranger from yesterday, a boredly leaning on the table, and his hand circling over the mini-cakes as if they were something disgusting. "I thought it was a brunette." he added with a sight, took one of the mini-cakes and started looking at it. "I wouldn't type you on blondes. I'm more like that, but you..." he smiled roguishly and put the mini-cake back on the tray.

Ray frowned. He know a brunette, that's right, his name was _ **An**_... "Who are you?"

"You thought we were friends. I thought you were an annoying scoutboy."the stranger shrugged. Scoutboy.

"That's not the answer on my question." Ray frowned again.

"No, you have to answer yourself." man replied. "Those are the rules. Just remember."

Ray frowned even more, if it's possible. There was something weird about this man. He seems so familiar, but he didn't know where their met. Same like bodyguards in the corners, or Stein. Or as a orchestra's conductor. Suddenly, all these men began to change, right in front of his eyes. _**One bodyguard had wings on his back, the other burned, and the third weared an old shabby jacket and poined at him with a weird looked gun and mad expression.**_ And the conductor? _**He stood there in a long brown coat with the frowning expression as a father reproveing his children**_. Ray blinked several times. This was impossible. "I should go back to my fiancé." he added in hurry, leave the stranger to go to Felicity, who was just saying good-bye to Stein.

"If you think, pal." the stranger answered. But when Ray turned to him, he was gone. He shook his head several times. Something is happening to him, this can't be real. Maybe he's just overwrought and has halucinations. Yes, this is it. He put back his ubiquitous smile on his face and approached Felicity.

"Oh. Hi honey, how were the mini-cakes?" Felicity smiled sweetly.

"I don't know, I didn't have one." Ray nervously rubbed his neck. Falicity frowned. Her typical view, saying: _What happend_? "There was a weird guy there. I don't know who hw was, but I think I know him from somewhere." Ray admitted and start thinking. Yes, he knew him. The man's name was almost on his tongue. _**Le**_ -

"Well, I am here now." Felicity smiled seductively and leaning toward him for a kiss. Ray would've kissed her if they weren't interrupted.

"Ray." Ray turn to a female voice. It was a bride's young sister in some... tracksuit kit. That wasn't a good fchoise for a wedding. "I need to talk to you." she added when she reached them.

"Sara...Right?" Ray persuaded himself, if he remember her name correctly. He didn't understand why she call him so intimately, by a nickname. They met only once, yesterday, and barely spoke a few words. "H-Hi." said Ray automatically. He was incredibly nervous suddenly. What would Felicity think? "Um... This is my fiancé, Felicity Smoak." he introduced the woman to her left in the hope that if the blonde in front of him was planning anything, this would discourage her.

"Hi." Felicity greeted her with a rather spirited smile. "Nice to meet you. Oh, you're Laurel's sister, right?"

Sara smiled, but it was a fake smile. "Yeah. Can I steal him for a second?" She didn't wait for the answer and dragged Ray away. And the moment she touched him, it was like Ray began to wake up.

He looked at Felicity, who look confused "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok." And he went with Sarah.

"Ray, doesn't this all feel weird to you?" She asked without any warning.

Weird? Yes. All day was weird. Even yesterday was weird. Everything was wrong. "A little." He looked at Felicity in a blue dress looking at painting on the wall. She is blond. He had nothing against blondes, but he really preffer brunettes...

"I need you to think." Sara encouraged him with a calm voice as if she were talking to a child.

"She's not my fiancée." Ray said suddenly. He didn't even know where it is came from. But it was true. Felicity is a blonde. His fiance was a brunette. And she hated blue. "My fiancée's name is Anna." And as hee said her name, the fog went away. "Or was." He knew Sara, he knew all the men. From Waverader. They traveled through time. "What's happening?"

"You're remembering." Sara smiled. "Wait outside, I'll talk to Thea." she instructed him, and went to one of the bridesmaids.

"Thea, we need to talk." Sara said firmly and walking toward the youngest member of Queen family. "Thea, I know it will sound crazy, but this is not real." She just split it out. There wasn't time, they had to hurry.

Thea took a deep drink of her champagne. "I know."

"Good, let's go," Sara smiled. This was easy.

"No." Or maybe not.

"What?"

Thea's glass fell hard on the table, and she sigh. "I have everything here. I don't want to leave."

Sara was about to say something, she wanted to convince her when Oliver disturbed them. "She knows, Ollie." Sara said simply. Oliver paused. "She knows, and she doesn't want to go." she sighed. Maybe Oliver could convince her. After all, Sara was never too close to Thea. They were friends, yes, but in all these fightsagainst crime and time traveling, there weren't much time for active friendship. Oliver will think of something.

"The better question is why would you want to?" Thea's voice shaked.

"Because none of this is real." Sara said, as if it was the answer on everything.

"It's real enough, okay? It's-It's better than our real lives. In-in this life, Laurel is alive..." This statement hits Sara revy strongly. Yes, her sister was alive. And she was also spoiled, imperious, possessive, and maybe even a little bad. This wasn't her sister as she remembered. "My parents are alive..." And now Sara gets it. Thea wants to manipulate them. She wants to convince them to stay here with her.

"But those are not your parents." argued Sara. She understand, why it's so hart to Thea. There weren't any problems which thay had to deal in real life. Here should Sara be with her sister, her parens never divorced, her father still talk with her without any remorse...

"They remember the only lullaby that would actually work to put me to sleep. They remember every day of my life, ok?" Thea argued, and Sara understood that she had no chance in this battle field. Fortunately, Thea turned to her brother with hope he would support her. He didn't. Sara silently watched their arguings. She spoke only when Oiver asked where were the others. "They're waiting outside."

"Give us a few minutes."

This time, Sara didn't offend, even though it was the second time of an hour she'd been omitted by Oliver. She just nodded, bowed her head, and walked away.

 **xxx**

"Ollie,no." Thea said again.

"Thea, please ..."

"No! I'm staying." She put her hands on her chest and looked away.

"Well, as you wish." Oliver sighed. Thea began to feel guilty, but she couldn't help. What was wrong with wanting to be with her family? To live a peaceful life without pain, suffering and loss. The life she always wanted.

"A bit cruel, don't you think? Speak to your brother like that..." she heard right after her. The tall, short-haired stranger came to her slowly, sipping from a glass of champagne. "Hm, that champagne tastes quite real." he grinned.

"Are you trapped here too?" frowned Thea. She never saw this man in her life. She would have remembered him.

"No. I'm here like you ... guardian angel." the man chuckled sarcastically. "Someone who leads you on the path of remembering and inviting you to wake up and so on, and so on ..." he bawled, leaning over the table, and looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the room .

"You do not seem excited about it."

"Oh, I am. Teasing Raymond was fun, and flirting with Sara again." he give her a foxy smile, and Thea raised her eyebrows. He flirted with Sara and he's still alive? He had to flirt with her before she remembered. Sara wouldn't have liked it otherwise.

"So what's now? Will you persuade me to go with them?" she snapped, drinking her champagne again.

"Yes."

"Well, let's see what's in you." she said sarcastically and looked directly to him. She was ready. For ten minutes she had quarreled with Sara and Oliver and she won both arguments. Nothing what this man will say could surprised her.

"Actually, I understand why you don't want to leave this world." Well, that surprised her. "I wanted to create my own dream world once, similar to this one. Where my father wouldn't be an ass and me and my sister never suffered. I should have everything and do whatever I wanted. It wouldn't be real, but it didn't matter to me that time." he grined, shruged his shoulders and looked at the glass in his hand. He didn't even look at Thea just talk. "When they took me the opportunity on that world, I raged. But in the end, I was glad. Because I found my purpose in the real world. Something, for what I was life for. To looking forward. I found the enemy who kept me on guard. I found the people I could rely on, and paradoxically, they were the same people who took me the dreaming world." he said, and Thea suddenly was curious about the mystery of his dream world and who was that people he's talking about. "I found friends. I found... love..." he added, staring in nowhere. He was silent for a moment, then shrugged and continued. "Life may not have been perfect, and it was definitely not too long, but it was real. Do you really want to lose it for this?" He finally looked into Thea's eyes and she shuddered. She could see he was telling the truth iIn his eyes. He meant every word he had said to her.

"But, my family .." she began with only defense she had, and tears glistened in her eyes.

"They are your family, your friends, your brother... You're not alone." he insisted. Thea was lost. "Go with them."

"Ok." She spit, put the champagne on the table and she went away.

"Yeah, and before you go..." his voice stopped her, and Thea turned to him. "You should changed your dress. It's not made for a fight."

A fight?

 **xxx**

 _Just remember._ The man, the stranger who appeared to him, and said that stupid things suddenly made a sense. It was ... "Snart was here. I saw Snart." Ray said suddenly to the coming Sara.

Sara paused. Her awakening came so quickly. As soon as the stranger/Snart said her friends needed help, she ran out in front of the house and fought. From that moment there was one big carousel of things and she had no time to think about it. Now she have time. When Ray said his name, it was like a slap that brought her to her senses. Snart was here, he was really here. He was part of this hallucinatory world. This idea was like a cold shower. She was disappointed, but she didn't know why. Maybe because he wasn't just _her_ hallucination. Or perhaps because it _was just_ a hallucination.

"Yeah, I know." Sara said almost sadly. She did'ot want to sound like that, but she couldn't control the tone of her voice. Not now.

"He have been revealappearing to me since yesterday, and it was weird. What he said... almost as if he was trying to make me remember..." Ray said thoughtfully. Sara's eyes widened. It was true. Leonard reminded to her what had happened in the real world, who she really was. "I mean, there were others, yes, but they played their roles, scientist, assistant, bodyguard. I think I saw Rip as a conductor. It suits him, he always wanted to give us an direction. But what I mean is that they were holding us here, but Snart woke us up, it's all weird. When I started to remember, they all interrupted me, but he supported and reminded me himself, I don't understand..." Ray said.

But Sara didn't listen. She got a lott of thoughts to be worrying about. He wanted to wake her up all that time. He said a little details, like his nickname for her, Russia, Star City, that he wanted dance with her _this time_... She danced with him and he looked so real. Not like Laurel. He was himself, just as she remembered. And suddenly she began to understand why Thea wanted to stay. They could have a second chance. They might be able to see what future hold for them. But this isn't reality. No, this is a hallucination which purpose is to keep them here. And maybe that's why he stayed the same. His cold attitude, sarcastic behavior, lazy voice, that's Sara was interested in, and perhaps the reason why she fell in _love_... If the Dominators wanted to keep her here, create him as she remembered, was a right step. But if that was the purpose of his revelation, why didn't Dominators do same with Laurel? Why did they change her so much? Because of Oliver? No, it's impossible, he woldn't want her like _this_. Ollie loved her warm and modest personality, not this spoiled, imperious... fury.

"Where's Thea?" John suddenly said, and Ray and Sara were interupted. Sara looked at Ray, who was nervously rubbing his face.

Everyone looked at the newly arrived Oliver, who breathed a loud sigh. "Thea's staying." he replied simply. "Have you explained to Ray what we have to do?"

Sara looked nervously at Ray. His statement about Leonard made her so confused that she forgot it.

"Yeah." Thank God, John apparently told him. "Apparently, we have to get to an office tower that my non-fiancée doesn't own, which is a little strange. All that coming from a guy who's been having memories that he's able to shrink." Ray continued in his confusing mumble that made sense only to him and they all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we have to do it fast." Oliver decided to save him from awkward moment. "Because whatever the Dominators have done to us, they would have built in safeguards. They're probably manifestations from our memories designed to keep us here." Oliver barely said it and his left shoulder hit by the arrow that he pulled out imidiately. They all looked in the direction the arrow came from. It was Malcolm Merlyn, in his Dark Archer's suit. And he wasn't alone. There was also Slade Wilson and his men and Damien Darhk, all ready to fight.

"They're not real." muttered Oliver, who came to the fore, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"They certainly look real." said Thea, coming out of the house. She was dressed in jeans and leather jacked and ready to fight too. Apparently, Oliver didnt know his sister as he thought he do. "Let's not get into that right now."

"Speedy." Oliver began, as if their enemies were not standing in front of them, and they weren't in the midst of a big fight.

"Yeah. I had a change of heart, ok?" she said, making it quite clear that she wasn't going to discuss about it. But she added... "Like I said, I can't lose my family again." She didn't mention the mysterious man who came to her after their previous conversation and gave her a sermon on what the family means. She didn't know what to say about it, she didn't even know who it was. So she just stepped from Oliver and stood directly in front of Merlin.

Oliver was the first who begin to fight and also the hallucinations. There was no time to waste, it was time to fight. Sara chose Darhk, who had a provocative talk about her sister's death, which had even more impeded Sara. She knew it was just a hallucination, the real Damien Darhk was dead, he died by Oliver's hand. But still, she couldn't help and enjoy every punch she had given him.

Ray, on the contrary, wasn't very well in hand to hand fight. He stood only against one of Slade's man, but he get some of well-wounded punches. He was saved by a gun that lay beside another, a dead, Slade's man. When he fired at the enemy several times, and man fell to the ground, he stared at the gun with disguss. This wasn't the first time he held one, no, but it was the first time he'd shot anyone to death. Even though he knew this wasn't real, no one had actually died, he was in shock.

Sara slowly finished her fight against her sister's murderer, and she felt strong satisfaction when Thea shot her an arrow and she stab Darhk just as he stabbed Laurel. It wasn't a complete revenge, but it was satisfying.

The last in the fight was Oliver, but he ended his fight against Slade after a few seconds. They all looked around, checking whether everyone was all right. But they weren't. John was shot duringa shootout. Ray didn't expect anything, he awakened from his trance and helped John on his feet and supported him. They didn't have much time. They had to go before the Dominators put another obstacles in their way.

Ollie? "And here she was, an obstacle, Laurel in her wedding dress. Everyone immediately went to her. It was an instinct, for a moment they forget nothing here is real, and this is not true Laurel. "Sara, Sara, what's going on here?" she asked feebly her younger sisters, and Sara felt guilty.

"Laurel, look. I can't explain, but I have to go." she didn't even know why she told her. It may be an attempt at a good farewell which she didn't have a chance for in the real world. "We have to go." Her heart stoped beating when she had to say these words. She kept saying in her head this wasn't real Laurel. But still, Lauren's gaze hurt at her heart.

"What? No. No. Whatever it is, we can fix it." It sounded so unreal and Sara thought for a while she spoke right with one of Dominators. Like they would say they can correct any mistake in this world to make it look a little more truly.

"Look ..." Sara began. Then she understood that it wouldn't work like this anymore. Whatever she says, Laurel will still persuade her to stay. And she will only feel worse that she feel right now. "We can't." She embraced her sister so she could finally say goodbye and go. "Some things you just can't fix." she whispered in her hair. She didn't know to who she was saying it. To Laurel, or the Dominators, or to herself. She just said it. And she meant it. And when Laurel embraced her back, she almost cracked. She must go. She couldn't stand it anymore.

A tak se otočila a nechala Olivera a falešnou Laurel osamotě, aby se i oni mohli rozloučit.

She go away, toward **Palmer** Smoak Tech. She didn't wait for Oliver. he will catch them up. She walked past Thea, and around Ray, who supported the injured Digg. She needed to be alone. She had to hide her tears. Like right assassin, a warrior, a captain. Like a legend. They will get out of here, find the rest of their teams and fight. They will kick their aliens's ass and make regret them to reminded her what she has lost. And then she will go back to the Waveraider, stronger than ever, and she will protect the history. She'll be a hero. For Laurel. For Le-

"Look out!" Thea quickly pulled Sara down to the ground as up thei heads flow the familiar green rays of laser guns. The first instict told them both to hide. "Who the hell is this?" Thea shouted as they hid behind the nearest car.

Sara had an idea, but she wanted to make sure. She peered out of the car and looked at the attackers. At first she thought it would be Time Masters, but she was wrong. No, this was Savage with Tor Degaton's army, determinedly walking in their direction, while firing with their laser guns. "This is Savage and the army from the future." Sara replied simply, hoping that Thea had no further questions. Now there wasn't time for a chat.

"You and your time traveling." Thea said almost disgustedly. Sara didn't blame her, she would say the same if she was in her place.

"At least this time they don't have the support of flying robots." Ray shouted from the second car where hiding the rest of their group, with his typical positivity. Like they weren't under the fire. Thea rolled her eyes, Oliver frowned at him, and John would have told him something if he didn't blood painfully on cold concrete. But Sara had to admit that Ray was right. This should definitely be easier than in 2147, when Savage had more than just five men, but also an army of robotic Atoms. On the other hand, however, there were only five of them too, without weapons, Ray without a suit and John and Oliver wounded. Lady luck probably didn't stand on their side.

Or did?

In surprisingly empty streets sounded a mechanical whistle, and the soldiers roared. Laser firing ceased. Two soldiers lay on the ground, unconscious and with serious frostbite, while the other three with Savage tactically hide after the corner of a large brick building. "Need help?" a sarcastic lazy voice came from the same place as the previous whistle. They all turned to an uninvited guest, ready to defend themselves. It wasn't necessary.

"You again?" Thea breathed in surprise as she saw the stranger, still in his tux, and with a strange blue glowing weapon.

"Snart..." Sara and Ray said at the same time. Everyone else stared at them. Of course they knew the name Leonard Snart, but this was the first time for the trio from Star City to see him face to face.

"Go. I'll take care of them." Leonard said simply, fired again and hit another soldier who was dared to get off the corner. "I have some experience with these guys." He grinned as Thea walked past him, followed by Oliver. Ray helped John on his feet and followed them. They stood before Leonard for a moment, and Ray looked directly into his eyes. "Raymond." Leonard sneered at him. Ray just nodded his head slowly and go to the others. But Sara stood directly in front of Leonard, with an embarrassed look.

"Leonard, I..." she began slowly, and everyone stopped and looked at her. Oliver called her name, but she didn't respond. She only perceived the deceased thief in front of her.

Leonard smiled sadly. Something she saw just once in the Waverider cargo compartment when he told her about his past. "I'm sorry it had to ended like this, Sara." He whispered, his voice full of pity. "Please forgive me for what I did to you."

Sara frowned. Did he talk about the moment they were on the ship alone and he pulled a gun on her? Or that he told her about their possible future and then he died? No. Her subconscious didn't want to apologize for anything of this. So why did he say that? "You didn't do anything to me."

"No." he bowed his head. "Not yet. But I will. I was really coldheard bastard." He grinned, as if he said a bad joke. He wanted to relieve the situation.

"Leonard ..." Sara wanted to know what he was talking about, what her subconscious was trying to say to her that it had created the apologetic illusion of Leonard Snart, who still talked so confused. Use Future and past tense at the same time... What was that mean? And at that moment the ground was a hit by a laser beam. One of the soldiers decided to use the situation and shoot. Leonard immediately returned the fire, but he missed and the soldier hide behind the corner again.

"Go. You don't have much time left. It's on the third floor." Leonard said with a new resolve and stepped forward. "Good luck, Sara." he added more gently, and Sara suddenly wanted to come and kiss him, like at the Oculus. But this wasn't Leonard Snart. No, this was just the illusion created by the Dominators. Nothing more. And so she only nodded and went to the others.

The entrance to the Smoak Tech building was right in front of them. Sara go last. Before she could went into the empty building, she looked at her late team mate for the last time and said softly bood bye to him beforethe door closed. They went up the stairs, much to John's displeasure. Walking up with a shotgun on the side wasn't the most comfortable thing, but certainly safer than a lift. The last thing they needed was been stuck in it and attack by another person on their long list of enemies. They walked through the corridor to the reception room that had each of the lower floors, and there it was. A weird portal stretching across the wall. Their way out. Same as Leonard said.

 **xxx**

It was several hours ago that they were defeating an aliens' army, and the President herself thanked them in the public. It was a strange feeling to be called a hero to the whole nation (or rather to journalists from whole nation). And there was another surprise. When the president's assistent told them news in the backstage, they couldn't believe it was true. Ray and Sara (who were once again declared dead during her absence, despite her parents' protest) were officially declared be alive again, but Ray would have to plead for his property, because company council had take Felicity down from the leading. Jax will automatically be accepted at any college, he just have to choose. Amaya will be enlisted in the Hall of Fame along with the rest of the JSA as the American Second World War's heroes.

The biggest surprise was Mick. With great enthusiasm, the assistent informed him that all charges against his person and records and arrest warrants would be erased. But it wouldn't be Mick if he hadn't have some comments. Before the Legends could stop him, he said he wanted something else too. Cleansing the other two names. Leonard and Lisa Snarts. "I owe it to them." he said simply as if it were the most logical thing in the world, and all the heroes just admiringly nodded. This was the biggest show of change they'd ever seen during his work with Legend. And members of Flash's team felt strangely... proud at him.

Soldiers and journalists were slowly leaving the building and letting the heroes alone to talk, to celebrate in private, and then say good-bye to each other. Felicity opened the champagne and began to spill it to cellebrate their victory. Sara, however, needed more to drank the bitter taste of the false in her mouth, the impact of which she uddenly felt. She needed somethnk stronger to drink it. She showed Legends hidden confectionery of whiskey and went around the corner. Amaya, Nate, Jax, and surprisingly John, who didn't even belong to the Legends, followed her.

Ray talked to Felicity for a moment when he remembered. Something that Snart mentioned in the Dominator' illusion. "Felicity?"

"Yes?"

Ray thought for a moment. He didn't know how to say it. But his curiosity was stronger than him. "Have you ever met Leonard Snart?"

"Yes, I have. It was the first time he became Captain Cold and fought Barry. At the Central City train crash at the end of November 2014." she smiled and drank the champagne.

"Was Cisco here?"

Felicity paused a little. "Yes…"

"And..." This will be embarrassing. "... did you pull a vacuum cleaner on him?"

Felicity's eyes widened this time. "How do you know?" It sends shivers down to Ray's spine. "Snart aimed at Barry's with his gun. Me and Caitlin brought a huge vacuum cleaner from STARlabs, and Cisco aimed on him through the hose. He said it was a bigger prototype cold gun, and if he didn't leave Barry be, he would shoot him. Of course, we had to put more LED lights on that vacuum cleaner before to look it more credible, but-"

"And did you tell it someone? That's about the vacuum cleaners. Oliver, John, or Thea?" Ray interrupted her.

"No."

"And Sara?"

"No. Why? What is it, Ray?"

But Ray didn't answer and ran around the corner where some Legends and John disappeared. Sara had just argued with Jax that he was too young for whiskey. "Sara, for a moment, please." Ray called his captain. Sara give whiskey to Amaya and crossed to Ray. He took a deep breath and wondered how to ask Sara to not hurt her. "Ehm... Did... Did Snart mentioned, you know, before, well, did he sometimes mention... the story about the vacuum cleaner?" he asked and rubbing his neck nervously.

"The vacuum cleaner?" Sara frowned, wondering how much Ray had drunk. He only had a glass of champagne, he couldn't get drunk so easily.

"Well, how Cisso pointed the vacuum cleaner and said it was a new cold gun." he smiled.

"No. He never mentioned that." Sara studied him suspiciously, trying to figure out what was going on. But Ray, with a simple OK, ran away. Sara didn't follow him. No. After all, she needed more whiskey.

Ray wondered. If Felicity and Snart himself didn't tell anyone (he doubted that Snart would have known someone else from the Arrow team except him and Sara, to tell them), Cisco, Caitlin, or Barry had to say that. He met Caitlin on way back to the front of the building, just as she and Cisco came from STARlabs where they were going for some technical stuff for Supergirl. But even she didn't tell anyone. Ray met Cisco, just when he ended his talk with Kara. He even didn't tell anyone about the vacuum cleaner. They sometimes laugh with Barry at it, but that's all. "Caitlin doesn't like to talk about it, who knows why. And the others were not there, so they don't appreciate the joke. I think I mentioned it to Dr. Wells. But it was actually Thawn, what looked like Dr. Wells, and he certainly didn't tell anyone, nor did he know anyone." Cisco explained, and Ray was losing patience. If it wasn't, Caitlin, Felicity, Cisco, or Snart himself, so there was only one person left there that day.

"Thanks, Cisco." said Ray, and went to the pair of the most famous heroes of them all. Flash and Green Arrow. "Hey, Barry."

"Oh, hi Ray." Barry smiled at him, no longer masked and in a civilian suit.

"Um ... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask." Barry replied, not indicating that he ges Ray wanted to go to somewhere more private. Ray waited a moment if Barry gets it, but nothing. And so he asked with a sigh. Right in front of Oliver.

"Have you mentioned anyone about the incident with Snart and the vacuum cleaner? How did Cisco tell him it's a cold gun?"

Barry thought for a moment. "No..." he shook his head, looking closely at Ray.

"Did you heard about it?" asked to Oliver this time.

"Definitely not. Why?" Ray was silent. "What's the matter, Ray?" Oliver asked more urgently.

Ray thought for a while if he should say it to them. But it was Ray Palmer, and he felt that if he didn't say it to someone and not get it out of his mind, his head would explode. "Well, in the Dominators' illusion, we met people from our real lives." Ray began to explain to Barry.

"Yeah, I know. Oliver told me."

Ray nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, there was Snart. And he acted, well... weird. I mean, Snart was normally weird, but- " He took a deep breath again. It was harder than he thought. "Well, all of you in this world have been trying to keep us there. He he didn't. It was like he's trying to wake us up from that illusion. He walked behind us and reminded us of things, even helping us fight." Ray paused and thought for a moment. It sounded madder than he thought, and it was not even half his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's true." Oliver said, and Ray suddenly felt great support. He didn't seem like a fool at all when he thought about it. "Thea said she he spoke to her. She said that he was the one who persuaded her to come back with us."

Both Ray and Barry looked at Oliver for a moment and wondered if he was telling the truth. But why would he lie, right?

"Well, that's it. He behaved differently then others illusions. Why do the Dominators put someone into the program who actually helped us out. And there's more-" Ray paused again. Yes, this was really crazy... "Snart mentioned the vacuum cleaner. Sara and I didn't hear about it, and he'd say Sara almost everything. And neither Felicity, Caitlin, nor Cisco told anyone. And if you didn't even say that... I mean... How could Dominators know about it?"

The two heroes looked thoughtfully at the scientists in front of them. "Ray...?" Oliver asked cautiously, and Ray continued.

"What if... What if... What if it was really Snart. I mean, how else would they know? Maybe it was a ghost, or some astral projection of his consciousness, or something like that... Crazy, I know, but think about it. The world was created according to our memories. And if we didn't know about it... "

"Ray!" Oliver interrupted him a little louder, and the scientist was silenced. Oliver looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Look, when you started it, I think Barry mentioned it once."

"What? Me? I'm not…"

"Yes, Barry. It was then... in the coffeeteria... in Central City." Oliver said, slower and more firmly and putting hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry looked at Oliver for a moment, until he finally get it.

"Yeah. You are right. Maybe I mentioned a little. Once. A little." Barry scowled, staring neatly between Ray and Oliver. If Ray was more suspicious, he would know Barry was lying. But Ray was trusting person by nature, and so with a grim smile on his face which sais: I'm not a fool, returned to the rest of his team.

"I didn't mention that." Barry said as Ray left.

"No."

"You didn't know it." He frowned, looking suspiciously at Oliver.

"No."

"Then why you lied?"

Oliver was silent. He watched the Legends for a moment as they enjoyed each other and laughing. He watched mainly Sara, who was hiding pain in her wide smile. What she saw in that illusion hurts her. He recognized it. "Sara. They seemed to be close. If Ray had started with his theories in front of her, he could have given her a fake hope. And that's the last thing she needs now."

"But what if Ray was right?" Barry asked cautiously, waiting for Oliver's answer.

"Let's say goodbye to Kara." Oliver suddenly changed topic and left.

 _But that wasn't the last time they talked about this. Because... Ray was right..._

 **Xxxx**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Xxxx**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** So this is the end. I know, you propably hate me for this open ending. But I'll leave it to your imagination what happened, and what Leonard actually was. Either way, what he was saying to Sara, and what he apologized for was his participation in the Legion of Doom in _LoT season 2_. If you read my second story _**No strings on me?**_ to which this story follows, so you know Leonard remembers what happened. Therefore, the future and the past tense, it already happened to him, but it will happen to her.

I hopes you enjoyed it and I appreciate any comments and suggestions for my other story _**No strings on me?**_ which's still continues.

 **Sara and her father:** My idea was, in real world they don't talk each other anymore. In Legend of Tommorow season 3 Sara live in Star City but not with her father, she didn't even mention they are in touch. And in Arrow season 6 Quentin has photo of him and Laurel on his desk, but it is the photo where were Sara with them and now she's cut of it (We can see whole photo at _LoT 1x12_ ). My opinion is, he's mad at Sara because she didn't come back in time and save Laurel. After all he didn't know much about time traveling rules as Sara.


End file.
